


Becoming who we are

by Aegwynnn (Ogawdy)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Collections of Ficlets, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Swear Words, and they get married, from a prompt list, happy and warm feelings garanteed, they're happy and in love, vent fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Aegwynnn
Summary: A collection of ficlets, illustrating each reason why life is beautiful and worth living from a tumblr post, through stories about our favorite mage, Khadgar, and our favorite warrior Anduin Lothar.





	1. discovery

**Author's Note:**

> _I’m so lucky we all lived through who we were_  
>  _To become who we are_  
>  Neil Hilborn - Joey
> 
> http://tiredmess.tumblr.com/post/124373826746/reasons-to-stay-alive

* * *

##### 1\. discovering yourself (you are worth discovering)

Khadgar was six years old when his parents gave him away to the Kirin Tor. He was told it was for his own good, and he did believe it, but when the mages came to take him and his father met them with a steely face and his mother failed to hide her tears, he knew nothing would ever be the same for him ever again. He left a piece of himself in that two-rooms home his family lived in, all cramped and struggling to feed all six of them. In the following years, it had taken a lot not to feel angry and vindictive towards either his parents or the mages of the Kirin Tor who, while they tried their best handling their hordes of magic-wielding children, were far from being exemplary parental figures.

But Khadgar had grown, learnt to control this power he felt running through his veins at every waking moment, sometimes even in his sleep, in his blue-lit dreams full of stars. Khadgar wanted to become a mage. He had been told he would be a powerful one ever since he had been six, lost, tired and sad in Dalaran’s busy streets after having run away once more from the academy. The mages never grew tired of his recklessness –but he did. Eventually, he knew he could not continue living under the strict rules of the Kirin Tor, nor could he accept the role they had chosen for him as early as his ten years old birthday. He could not become the Guardian of Azeroth.

Setting off through the streets of Dalaran towards Krasus landing, paying the flight master double for him not only to lend him a gryphon but to hide his destination from the mages who would be sure to ask after him, Khadgar had never felt so free. For the first time in his life, he was in control of his own destiny. He was choosing for himself. And when he arrived in Stormwind, recognizing the reek of fel magic, deciding to break into the barracks to find out where it came from, Khadgar had never felt so useful.

After everything that had happened since then, meeting the Lion of Azeroth Anduin Lothar, meeting the king of Stormwind Llane Wrynn, meeting the Guardian Medivh, fighting the orcs, banishing the demon Sargeras… Khadgar had discovered his true meaning. What he had been sent here to do, what his life was all about. And it was _not_ to be the Kirin Tor’s watchdog, entrusted with a power that no man, however powerful he might be, could be possibly expected to resist. If Medivh had not, then Khadgar would not be able to resist it either.

“The war that is coming, will you attend that?” he asked, full of disappointment tinged with irony when all he received in answer was a blank and guilty stare. “Then no,” Khadgar smiled. “No, I won’t be Guardian.”

The Archmage obviously wasn’t expecting it. Khadgar couldn’t help the surge of pity he felt for the old mage who had, despite everything, tried his best to make a good little soldier out of him. Seeing the pride on Lothar’s face, as he leant against the threshold, Khadgar felt renewed strength as he bid Antonidas goodbye. His place, Khadgar knew and understood now, was right here, in Stormwind. At Lothar’s side, protecting the kingdom, for as long as he was alive to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I'll write all 116 of them, but that's not the point.  
> Hope you've enjoyed this first ficlet, don't hesitate to drop a comment down below to let me know!!
> 
> Next: how silly people get when they're sleepy


	2. Sleepy

##### 2\. how silly people get when they’re sleepy

Anduin hasn’t seen the mage in days. He stomps through the Keep’s corridors, poking his head through every door he passes to see if he might find the young man in there, does not, keeps walking until he finds yet another door, repeat. So far, he has looked through about half the rooms in the Keep and still no sign of the bookworm. Wait -- _bookworm_.

With his features set in a decided scowl, Anduin makes his way down the long corridors, headed for the library. He should have known, really, and yet a part of him had hoped that Khadgar had not spent the last few days buried so deep in books he had not slept nor eaten anything. Barging into the library, Anduin is unsurprised to see the main table littered in parchments and opened books, and atop of them all, perched on a stool, and all but sprawled on the table is Khadgar, mouth half open and, oh the Light, is he drooling?

Anduin rolls his eyes, purposefully making as much noise as he can while he approaches the table in the hopes of waking the mage up. It does not work. If anything, it seems to slip Khadgar further into sleep as he repositions himself on top of his books into a more comfortable stance. Lothar hates to think of how long he has been hauled up in there for him to actually fall asleep atop his books –and when he thought that nothing could distract him from them, not even Anduin himself, despite his best efforts.

For now, though, instead of annoyance at the mage’s state, all Anduin feels is concern. The position Khadgar is in is far from looking comfortable, and he is pretty sure a book spine is wedged in between his ribs, a feather pen flush against his cheek and his hair, Light, his hair looks like a bird’s nest but worse. Anduin is in fact a bit disgusted at the state in which Khadgar managed to put himself, but not enough so that he does not dare heft his arm up, weaving it around his neck in order to pull Khadgar up and into his arms. Then, once he is sure the younger man is secured in his hold, Anduin begins the trek to his quarters. Thankfully, Khadgar’s rooms had been set up the closest possible to the library, and he manages to get there before the strain of the weight settles in his limbs.

He deposits Khadgar softly on the bed, rearranging him so that he is under the blanket and a pillow under his head rather than a pile of books. Once done, Anduin sits by the side of the bed. He gazes at the sleeping mage for a while, before he realizes what he is doing and stands up suddenly, turning to leave.

A hand at his wrist stops him suddenly.

“Wait,” he hears a whisper. “An..duin.”

It seems the movement has woken Khadgar up. Intending to apologize to him, Anduin turns to face him and is met with two of the most blindingly pleading eyes he has ever seen, and he has had his share of toddlers in his life.

“Stay,” Khadgar whispers.

“No,” decides Anduin, closing his eyes to escape the maddening persuasion of the other’s gaze.

“Stay or I’ll—“ a yawn cuts him off. “I’ll hex you.”

Anduin raises an eyebrow and asks: “Oh will you now?”

“Yes.”

“I’m frightened,” he deadpans. 

“You should be!” With every second that passes it seems Khadgar wakes up more fully, even as he settles deeper and deeper into the mattress, so much so Anduin fears he’ll soon disappear into it. “Or do you fancy running around the castle bleating, turned into a sheep?”

Despite his best efforts, Anduin feels himself paling at the prospect. His survival instinct is also far too developed for him not to feel the least bit threatened by the sleepy mage, whom he doesn’t doubt for an instant to be capable of hexing him despite his obvious exhaustion.

“Sleep, instead of spouting nonsense,” Anduin enjoins him.

“Not ‘til you’ve sat back down,” comes his answer.

Anduin rolls his eyes and holds back a sigh. He has already lost, he knows, and so he decides it is no use pretending to fight it.

“Okay, fine. Scoot over.”

Khadgar does, and Anduin settles on the bed next to him, back propped against the wall and long legs stretched beside Khadgar’s body. Khadgar removes an arm from under the blanket, reaching blindly to give a small pat on Anduin’s chest.

“Good boy,” he manages to say.

Anduin chuckles heartily at that, weaving his fingers through Khadgar’s hair in a soothing gesture.

“You’re funny when you’re sleepy,” he admits, but Khadgar is already deep asleep, soft snores filling the space. Soon enough, Anduin drowses off too. They won’t wake before long, content in each other’s warm presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Next: sitting in hamocks


	3. hammocks

##### 3\. sitting in hammocks

Spring comes and goes amongst a whirlwind of strategy planning, meeting with important leaders from all over the Eastern Kingdom, trying to get the Alliance going, and sneaking into empty castle rooms to steal a kiss or ten every chance they get. Anduin and Khadgar, despite all that their respective position requires of them, have fallen into a dynamic which is, if they are honest, quite nice. Although they live under the constant looming threat of an invasion, moments where they can just be the two of them are some of the happiest.

Before they know it, summer is knocking down from the skies, the sun is shining and the whole town is getting ready for the solstice celebration. Queen Taria has declared the day as official holiday and sent everyone home to their family, apart from the indispensable guards. Anduin is sure Taria will pay them double for their work, though, despite all that he thinks about rewarding soldiers for doing what should be considered part of the job. But he isn’t thinking of this, right now. Actually, he isn’t thinking much.

For there are much, much more _pressing_ matters as Khadgar’s lips drag against his leisurely, with the barest hint of a tongue making promises for the hours to come.

They’re outside, enjoying the first sun of the year. The weather is awfully sweet today, sunlight streaming in and heating the air to a comfortable, if not even too warm, temperature. Everyone is sure to be found in the streets. Taria and the little demons that are Adariall and Varian have themselves left the fresh and quiet halls of the Keep to go brace the crowds in Stormwind’s Old Town. Meanwhile, Anduin had set off to find his favorite mage, who had been (as always) studying in the library. But as soon as Anduin had shared his intentions with him, Khadgar had been more than willing to follow.

Not to the bedroom, no, but to the Keep’s gardens, overlooking the lake huddled in between the Elwynnian mountains, and far behind the mountains, the sea. The sun hits them just right up there, while clamors from the town barely reach them. It has taken them a bit of time to figure out how to set up the hammock but finally, it hangs from two nearby trees and, pushed by the press of Khadgar’s lips on his own, Anduin falls back into the strung fabric.

He yelps –thankfully their knots hold and he is cradled in the hammock rather than plastered against the grassy ground. Khadgar’s laugh is infectious, and soon they’re back at kissing, slower this time, taking their time. For all they have is time, today, a welcome respite from all these times they’ve had to steal kisses behind doors and every pillar down a hallway as they tended to their duties.

And Anduin plans to make the best of all this time they’ve got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Next: long hugs


	4. Hugs

##### 4\. long hugs

Sometimes it gets too hard.

In those moments, it’s all Khadgar can do to cover himself with a blanket and curl himself into a ball, hoping against all hopes it will make the day go faster.

It doesn’t happen often.

Not often enough that when it does, people know not to look for him. Khadgar doesn’t want to see anyone, doesn’t _need_ to see anyone. And certainly not—

“Khadgar?”

He groans, well aware Anduin knows it is him under the nest of blankets in the darkened room. He doesn’t try to hide his presence, doesn’t try to hide anything. He would have preferred Anduin not to see, not to know, but he is always here. Whenever Khadgar goes missing, Anduin knows where to look. He hates to admit how warm, how loved that makes him feel, how Anduin’s presence pierces through the veil of numbness that life becomes on days like this.

He feels the bed dip and a warm hand settles somewhere on his back. Anduin breathes deeply, softly, as if afraid he will scare him if he makes too much noise. There is no disappointment in the way he sits next to Khadgar, only quiet understanding.

“Hey,” he breathes out, and he lifts the blanket up, freeing Khadgar’s head from the moist heat that had gathered under. Khadgar whines, already missing the feeling of safety the nest provided.  
“Sit up,” Anduin orders.

It is no use resisting—not that he wants to. Anduin’s voice is the most soothing of all balms. He scoots forward on the bed, fighting against his tired muscles to heft himself up and he all but falls forward into Anduin’s chest.

Strong arms encircle him, holding him so close and so tight. It is better than any blanket, better than anything Khadgar could have hoped for. He sighs as Anduin’s fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, twisting it and curling it, the motion quietly cradling him into sleep and quieting the thoughts in his head. He knows soon he will have fallen asleep.

But before he does, he makes a point of winding his own arms, however weak they feel, around Anduin’s torso, squeezing once as a way to express all of the love, all of the gratitude he feels in this moment. Anduin answers it with a soft kiss on the top of his head. When he wakes up, it will be a new day and they would both return to their duties. But for now, hold me tight and never let go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: going to the zoo


	5. Zoo

##### 5\. going to the zoo

It is not a zoo, per se, because Khadgar has heard of those, rumors, legends almost of what the little green people (“goblins” the reports call them) do with these animals they’ve brought back from countries far beyond. There were long serious talks about whether or not these zoos were treating the animals correctly and should not have just left them where they were, if they were happy here or not silently dying under the curious gazes of an uneducated crowd. Khadgar does not know what would have been done, if something only could have been done, if the Humans' council had deemed the goblins to be guilty of animal cruelty. As it is, it had been judged that the animals were well treated, sometimes better than they would ever fare in the wild as they were protected from predators and given food and shelter. The zoos had been judged safe.

Still, although they have become quite prolific in the Southern regions, Stormwind has had yet to actually experience a zoo. That is, until now, and Khadgar is not sure he likes it as he stands from Stormwind City’s gate, gazing at the wild expanse of deforested ground on which spread, all throughout the year, all sorts of celebrations and feasts. As for right now…

There is a wild goose wreaking havoc at the edge of the forest. There is also—what _is_ that? It looks like nothing Khadgar has ever seen, but it is gigantic, of a pale grey with white horns protruding from its head. Khadgar is pretty sure that raptor does not want to be here as it thrashes against the wall of what looks like a flimsy wooden cage. The whole thing looks disastrous, and they would be lucky if the day ends without any casualty. Khadgar feels reassured somehow at the thought the priests from Northshire Abbey have made the trip to the capital, at his insistence. Khadgar judged it safer, although he had had to suffer Anduin’s amused gaze since then, every time the zoo was even so much as mentioned and Khadgar’s eye would twitch.

What can he say? He is worried.

The fact there are goblins roaming all over the place does not help—if anything, it furthers Khadgar’s fears. He is not sure how much these little green gnomes could be trusted, if at all. But it had made the Queen happy, and the town’s citizens, and he had seen the look on Varian’s face at the dinner when they first spoke of inviting a troupe in Stormwind.

These are the ones which roam the country, settling tents near villages and cities, hollering through the streets to get as much attention as possible, and showing off their beasts and the tricks they’ve taught them to the enraptured crowd of both toddlers and adults. Everyone loves a good show. Khadgar is more the type to enjoy music, dancing, fireworks… Than a raptor attempting (“ _pretending_ ” insists the troupe’s master in his mind) to rip off his tamer’s head. But the kids, or so he’s been told, love it.

That is still left to see.

Khadgar turns away from the spectacle just in time to see Anduin walking towards him. It is midday, the zoo was supposed to open this morning, but apparently, the troupe had met with some trouble on the road and had only arrived a few hours ago. No matter, but Khadgar could feel the town’s excitement reaching troubling heights, permeating the air.

“How does it look?” Anduin grins. Khadgar glares.

“See for yourself,” he says with a grand gesture, encompassing the field stretching below them.

Anduin cocks an eyebrow at the sight that welcomes him. Khadgar thinks he sees a flash of his own worry be reflected in Anduin’s icy blue eyes. He is about to comment on it when suddenly, Anduin’s face lights up and he grabs at Khadgar’s arms, pointing at something down below.

“Look, Khadgar! It’s an elekk!!”

The excitement is palpable in Anduin’s voice. Khadgar’s eyes bulk out as he takes in what is, exactly, an elekk. It’s huge, even bigger than that other creature Khadgar saw before. Its skin looks rough even from the distance, of a worrying purple color. Its back seems sturdy, hills rolling with every heavy step the animal makes. On top of it is perched a sort of chair draped in delicate silk and on that chair is an overjoyed goblin whooping and hollering.

“What in the light?” Khadgar manages to say, throat constricted in shock and pure terror seeping into his bones at the sheer size of the creature approaching them.

Anduin seems completely at ease, feasting his eyes on the elekk, observing it with wild, childish curiosity which transforms his usually stern features into an expression of complete and utter fascination. It is almost enough for it to feel worth it to Khadgar. Almost.

“This,” he points at the elekk, “is not entering the city.”

Anduin sends him a pointed look.

“Oh ho,” and how Khadgar hates it when he uses that tone of absolute delight, “it definitely is.”

Just as he says so, the unmistakable sound of the city’s gate opening rings out. Khadgar’s heart falls into his stomach. The elekk’s steps make the whole structure echo with its weight and the tremors it sends through the stones can be felt under Anduin and Khadgar’s feet.

Anduin smiles, wide and free of all this worry that Khadgar has seen creased in his brow all too often lately, and maybe, _maybe_ this whole thing was not such a bad idea.

Cries of joy and laughter erupts from the city’s Trade district, presumably as the elekk makes his entrance. Anduin echoes the sound with a hoot of joy of his own, and grabs Khadgar’s hands, stirring him forward.

“Come on!” he yells. “I wanna see if I can touch it!”

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't hesitate to drop a comment below :)
> 
> Next: carving pumpkins


	6. Pumpkins

##### 6\. carving pumpkins

Cold seeps true and unforgiving into every rooms of the castle until nowhere is warm enough. The little prince and princess are snuggled under three or four blankets, the tips of their nose and fingers slowly turning into a bright red. The fire in the room sends welcome waves of heat every once in a while but nothing strong enough to combat the sheer cold that has befallen the city in the last few days. October, and with it fall, has truly settled over Elwynn forest. Although cradled in between mountains, Stormwind is no stranger to the freezing winds carried over by the sea.

Despite the weather, the mood of the two children sitting at the table skyrockets with happiness and excitement, and with good reason: in two days is the start of the festival of Hallow’s End. The Keep has been gradually decorated with all sorts of scary surprises. Every closet doors might just hide a jumping skeleton, the ceilings are draped in spider’s web, and pumpkins have started appearing near every doorway.

You would have to thank the two little terrors currently busying themselves into carving more pumpkins in the Keep’s kitchens. Varian and Adariall have been most exemplary carvers, as Khadgar showed them how to achieve the perfect effect for their pumpkins. They have been down there every day for the past week to fulfill their goal of setting at least one pumpkin at every doorway in the Keep, which is a lot. Khadgar has assisted them any time he found himself unoccupied, even going as far as postponing some of his duties to join the children in the kitchen.

They’re working in companionable chatter, Varian’s voice telling yet another story to Khadgar as he nods and hums when the story demands it. He is not actually listening but that’s alright, Varian isn’t asking him to listen. He’s not even sure the child listens to himself, half the time, but he manages to fill the silence as they work on what must be their hundredth pumpkin each. He speaks and speaks and speaks and they’re all so focused on their carving that none of them hear the door open and a man enter.

When that same man sneaks his hands around Varian’s ribs and starts tickling the little prince, awarding himself with a deafening shriek, they become suddenly and painfully aware of his presence. Adariall welcomes her uncle with a delighted laugh, jumping down her chair and running into Anduin’s arms, asking for him to lift her up.

Khadgar, when Varian had screamed, had been startled so violently that his carving knife had slipped and skidded harshly against the skin of his hand, scraping it slightly. Now, he is unable to do anything but stare as blood pools and starts dripping from his hand onto the wooden table. His shocked attitude soon attracts the others’ attention, and they all fall dead silent. Adariall’s mouth falls open as she notices the blood. Anduin lets her down gently, realizing how pale Khadgar looks, and he attempts to speak as calmly as he can.

“Khadgar, hey,” he says as he rounds the table to reach the man, “let’s get this cleaned up. Let me see.”

He lets him take his hand without a word, and Anduin reaches over for a handkerchief. He dips it in the bucket of freezing cold water on the table. Slowly, he starts washing away the blood, trying to assess the seriousness of the wound. He soon confirms that it is superficial, despite the amount of blood that it had let out. He sighs, relieved, and once he has made sure Khadgar is not about to faint, he turns to Varian and Adariall, who stare at them with wide worried eyes, having sat back down quietly.

“Now, children, see,” he says in a soothing voice, “this is what happens when you’re not careful enough.” Anduin ruffles Khadgar’s hair as the younger man glares at him, but it is weak. “These are very sharp knives you’ve been working with. You’ve made a very good job these last few days. I think, it’s time you take a break.”

He bends down to drop a kiss on Khadgar’s hairline, noticing how shaky the man is. It seems the wound has had quite a violent effect on him. Anduin finishes sending the children off, and they obey him without protest, further proving to him their worry at seeing Khadgar being hurt. They end up alone in the kitchen, and Anduin kneels beside Khadgar, trying to catch his gaze.

“Hey, hey, there, it’s alright. You’re fine, see, it’s already stopped bleeding. I’m sorry,” he adds, realizing it is probably his fault Khadgar's hold on the knife faltered.

Khadgar’s eyes slowly fill up with tears, and he can see how hard he tries to hold them in, ashamed of his reaction. But Anduin knows this has nothing to do with the seriousness of the wound nor even the pain, but a simple shock reaction that Khadgar can’t control any more than he could the movement of the knife. Anduin stands and engulfs Khadgar in his arms.

“Shh, there, breathe, darling.”

Eventually the shaking recedes from the man’s limbs and he draws in a breath. Anduin releases him, staring at him with twinkling eyes, hands on either side of his face.

“Thanks,” Khadgar whispers.

“Sure thing. Can’t have you fainting at the first drop of blood, though,” he says, smiling.

Khadgar smiles too, and his cheeks are tainted red.

“I don’t know what came over me.”

“Eh, what does it matter? We should bandage your hand, though. Besides, I’m sure you’re glad to put off the carving for a while,” he says, brushing against the calluses forming on Khadgar’s fingers.

It earns him a soft chuckle from him, and he feels his heart swell. He gently wraps a clean cloth around his hand, covering the expanse of scrapped skin. The bleeding had already stopped but he preferred to keep the area from getting dirty to avoid it getting infected should the wound reopen. Then, he keeps Khadgar’s hand in his, fingers brushing against his knuckles in circular motions, as he reaches for the pumpkin he had been carving when the incident happened.

“Impressive,” he says and means it. Although the first few attempts had been approximative at best, over the course of the week, Khadgar had gotten pretty good at pumpkin carving, he had to admit it.  
He expects Khadgar to answer flippantly, believing him to be ironical, but instead he hears a large yawn. Khadgar’s eyes are filled with tears again but for a totally different reason.

Anduin squints suspiciously.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Dunno,” comes the slightly slurred answer. “I spent the night in the library, though.”

Anduin sighs. “Come on, get up.”

Khadgar does and noticing him wobble dangerously on his feet, Anduin reaches and catches him before he falls. Anduin laughs heartily.

“I should have known blood would have that effect on you.”

“Oh, shut up, you know very well that’s not true.”

“Have you eaten?”

“God, Anduin.”

“Very well, very well. Let’s get you to bed. I’ll wake you up for dinner. Come on, one foot at a time, that’s right, that’s good, keep going.”

“Oh, for Light’s sake, can you stop this?”

Their laughs echoing throughout the chilled Keep’s corridors, they continue bickering until they reach Khadgar’s rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :D!
> 
> Next: cute baby animals


	7. Animals

##### 7\. cute baby animals

It is summer. He hears the lull of quiet voices, giggles interrupting here and there. He can feel sunlight hitting his skin, a soft breeze on the sheets. There is something soft purring against his cheek.  
Khadgar stirs. He hears someone shushing the voices and suddenly it is quiet, except for the definite, and getting louder by the minute, soft purr that is decidedly too close to his face.

He cracks an eye open, weary, and sees the blurred figure of Anduin, two smaller bodies pressed at his sides, Varian and Adariall he presumes, as all three hover above his bed. 

“Good morning,” Anduin chuckles.

Khadgar groans.

The _something_ shifts against his cheek as he attempts to raise his head, trying to comprehend the situation. The look on the three others’ face tells him that whatever is going on, it’s nothing good.

When the _something_ seems to stretch and scratches him, Khadgar sits up suddenly and turns to glare at his pillow.

The kitten is unfazed. If anything, he seems all the more content of the absence of a human’s head to settle fully on the pillow, kneading it with his paws before lying down and falling fast asleep. Khadgar’s vision swims, blood rushing to his head because of the sudden movement.

“What. Is this?” he asks.

“It’s a kitten!” is the gleeful answer.

He can see that, Khadgar wants to say but instead he sighs, shifts on the bed so he’s sitting cross legged opposite the head of the bed that the kitten has claimed as his own. The two children see this as their cue to climb on the bed, the structure of which whines under the sudden weight.

“And why is there a kitten in my bed?” Khadgar continues, glaring as he does so at Anduin, who watches over the scene with a proud smile.

“There are plenty more where it came from,” Anduin tells him. “Old Ma’s cat had a litter.”

Khadgar knows that, he’s seen the pregnant cat around when he strolled across town this last month. But that doesn’t explain why there is a kitten on his bed, in his room, in Stormwind’s Keep. He figures he probably won’t get the answer he wants, anyway.

“Well, get him away from me, please,” he says. “I’m allergic to cats.”

Two pair of curious wide brown eyes turn to him. “What’s allergic?” asks Adariall.

“It’s when I can’t touch a cat without getting all stuffy-nosed and teary-eyed.”

Adariall’s face falls, all her excitement morphing into concerned disappointment. Khadgar ruffles her hair, attempting to cheer her up.

Anduin collects the tiny kitten in his hands, turning to Khadgar. “I am so sorry, Khadgar. Come on kids, take it away.”

The kitten changes hands, going to Varian who cradles it carefully against his chest, and they’re gone in a minute.

“I didn’t know you had fur allergies.”

“They’re not too bad, but I don’t really want to test them out right now.” Khadgar grins.

He will have to clean his sheets thoroughly though, if he doesn’t want to wake up tomorrow with his eyes having doubled in size and his throat itching like madness. For now, he gets up, stretching, and reaches over for his clothes to change out from his nightwear. He figures now is as good a time as any to get up, even though he would have preferred sleeping more. When he turns, half-undressed already, he notices Anduin has lied down on the bed, an arm under his head as he is propped up against the wall.

“You know, that kitten really seemed to like you.”

“He probably felt my weakness,” Khadgar said lightly.

Anduin hums. Khadgar finishes to dress and he looks at Anduin again. He is staring at the wall, his eyes glinting mischievously. Khadgar sighs.

“Speak,” he orders.

A giant grin takes up Anduin’s face as he stares up at him.

“You’re not allergic to dogs, now, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: kissing in the rain


	8. rain

##### 8\. kissing in the rain

The Keep’s doors slammed open and Khadgar crossed them in a flurry of robes, his features set in a frown. The guards stationed on both sides snapped to attention but he did not pay them any attention, heading with purposeful steps towards the flight of stairs connecting the Keep to the rest of Stormwind City. He did not give a single look to the statue of King Adamant towering above the majestic fountain, nor did he to Anduin, having reached the door just moments after him, yelling at him from the top of the stairs.

“Khadgar!” he heard the voice hollering, resonating against the marble steps. “Come on, don’t do this! Khadgar!”

Rain had already drenched Khadgar’s clothes and they stuck uncomfortably against his skin. But nothing would stop him, now.

They had been fighting non-stop for three days. If Anduin was not going to listen to him, then he really did not know why he should stay here. No, Khadgar thought, he was leaving and that was final.  
He heard Anduin start climbing down the stairs once he himself had reached the square and was about to cross the Keep’s gates to disappear into Stormwind’s wet streets.

No one was in the street, everyone having rejoined their own houses or taken shelter in one of the numerous shops. The sound of rain in Stormwind was overwhelming as it clattered against the stone pavements and hit the water in the canals. It was a flood from the skies, permeating the entire town and suddenly it was as if the whole population disappeared or observed a sudden vow of silence which lasted for how long it rained.

Khadgar dove through the street, with no destination in mind and no idea what he was going to do now. First thing first, he seemed to have got to get rid of Anduin.

The man had caught up to him, his heavy footsteps echoing as he ran towards him. Khadgar turned around right as Anduin caught his arm. Khadgar crossed his gaze, sad and afraid and honest. The first syllables of a spell died on his lips.

“Khadgar, please. Don’t go.”

Khadgar wrenched his arm free.

“You don’t have the right to stop me,” he told Anduin, voice low. “Not with what you’re planning to do.”

Anduin let out a single sob, and Khadgar’s heart shattered but he could not show weakness now.

“If you want to go get yourself killed, well I’m not going to stop you. Not that I could, I apparently don’t count enough for you.”

“Don’t say that!” Anduin was openly crying now, and Khadgar was fighting against his own tears. He grabbed at his hand, holding it in a deadly clutch, begging him _Don’t go. Don’t go._ and Khadgar wanted to yell the same words at him.

“Please,” Anduin whispered.

Khadgar could not hold it anymore, and he dove to catch Anduin’s lips in a searing kiss. They stood alone under the forgotten rain, shivering in the cold, and their hands held each other like lifelines. Neither wanted to let the other go but they had to part eventually. They rested their forehead against the other’s.

“Promise me you won’t go,” Khadgar asked him.

“Promise me the same,” and Anduin’s eyes were blue, blue like the sky on a winter day, blue like the arcane flows that Khadgar manipulated, blue like the most beautiful thing Khadgar had ever caught sight of.

He kissed him again, slower, softer, and whispered against his lips: “I promise.”

Anduin repeated the words at him.

“Promise,” Khadgar continued, “that you’ll never leave for battle without me. Promise you’ll never keep information from me like this anymore. Promise that from now on, you’ll trust me with anything.”  
Anduin’s eyes crinkled at the edges as a soft smile etched his lips.

“I promise.”

He repeated the words again and again, kissing his wet lips over and over, the kisses tasting like rain as the world raged around them, the torrential rains coming down around them and surrounding them in their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: singing.


	9. singing

##### 9\. singing

Khadgar sings all the time, Anduin has noticed. He’ll sing when he wakes up, and starts getting ready for the day. He’ll sing when he cooks, the very rare times he had invested the Keep’s kitchens in order to cook the royal family a special meal. He isn’t good at it, and they ended up more often than not having to call the cook back so he could prepare them an express meal to make up for Khadgar’s own burnt attempt. 

He’ll sing when he is studying. It is not unusual to walk through the Keep’s corridors, pass in front of the library’s doors and hear his voice rising from behind the shelves. Other library visitors either roll with it, even joining him on particularly famous choruses, while some of them would try and shoot him a silencing spell when he is not looking. That usually ended with them being turned into sheep—you do not sneak up onto the former Guardian novitiate.

He’ll sing when he knows people are around, and he’ll purposefully hit all the wrong notes, infuriating everyone around. He’ll sing when he thinks he is alone, and that is when his voice gets all soft and filled with a tragic kind of melancholy.

He’ll sing, sometimes, when he is watching Anduin train. The other soldiers don’t mind, Khadgar has a pretty varied repertoire and he knows good war songs that only make them train harder. Anduin appreciates it less, finding himself distracted at all the inopportune moments, and finds himself beaten by recruits who normally don’t hold a single chance against him, grinning mischievously down at him.

Khadgar sings all the time.

But the moments he gets all quiet and the castle grows gloomy around him, everyone missing his voice no matter what they may think of it when he is singing, that is when Anduin starts singing. He sings so Khadgar will look up from his gloom, look up from his torn memories and destroyed past and see the present, where he is able to sing, and laugh, and love.

And when Khadgar’s voice joins Anduin’s in a perfect harmony, the whole Keep falls silent until the last note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: the smell of baking cookies


	10. Cookies

##### 10\. the smell of baking cookies

Anduin was coming back from training. He had stripped from his training gear, light armor over linen, and he was walking around in only trousers. Still, he felt warm all over, and all he wanted was to take a bath and drink three liters of water. As he pushed the door to his quarters however, he was surprised by the smell.

Someone was baking. And it smelled damn good too.

Anduin poked a curious head through the door to his private kitchen. Anduin liked to cook, and he liked to cook for himself even if he took most of his meals in presence of the Queen, prepared by the Hold’s chef. Even though, he had deemed having a personal kitchen indispensable, and had asked for it to be arranged when he had moved into the Hold. It had been, and Anduin did not use it nearly as much as he would want to.

It surprised him anyone else might have use of it. He did not hold many doubt as to who was cooking, but he still whistled as he took in the sight of Khadgar busying himself around the kitchen. He had just finished baking, having put the tray into the warm heat of the oven, the fire heating the small space to an almost unbearable degree. Khadgar was just cleaning up.

He turned around when he heard Anduin’s whistle. A warm grin appeared on his face.

Anduin entered the kitchen and embraced Khadgar in a warm hug.

“What’s baking?” he asked.

“Ginger cookies!”

Anduin’s mouth watered at the prospect.

He realized Khadgar was sweating profusely from having been near the heat for so long. Considering his own state, Anduin had an idea.

“How long do they need to bake?”

“Well, I’ve just put them in, so I’d say ten minutes.”

“Hm.” He peppered Khadgar’s neck with kisses and reveled in the chuckles it earned him. “Wanna take a bath afterwards?”

There was an interested gleam in Khadgar’s eyes. “Do we really have to wait?”

“Don’t want them to burn, though.”

“They won’t,” Khadgar stated, and he grabbed a cloth, opened the steel door which closed the oven, and took out the half-baked cookies. “Let’s go now.”

Anduin shook his head with a bewildered laughter, and followed Khadgar to their bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Next: picnics


	11. Picnics

##### 11\. picnics

Khadgar set down the heavy basket he had been asked to carry. The grass was green, the sky was blue, it was the perfect summer day for a picnic—or at least that was what Taria had decided. Khadgar was not really one for outside activities, much preferring to stay in no matter the weather, reading a book. But he had had no choice, not that he would have refused when Taria came in the library and told him about her plans for the day. He did think it was a good idea, if only to give the two children already running around in the grass the chance to use all their pent-up energy. It was only the beginning of summer, but the children did not often get the opportunity to go outside, not when threats of an invasion kept the entire city on alert, ready to go on lockdown at any possible minute.

The tablecloth was set down and flattened by Taria and Anduin’s expert hands, and then they proceeded to spread all the items that had been put in the basket. When they were done, the three adults laid down on the grass, watching the children playing by the small river. Their laughter filled the still atmosphere, and hearts were as warm as the air.

Suddenly, Khadgar noticed Anduin observing him. He smiled leisurely. The attention, although it was fairly new and oftentimes Khadgar did not know how to react to it, was not unwelcome. On the contrary, ever since Anduin had made his interest in Khadgar _very_ clear, Khadgar had found himself glancing at the warrior more often, and he had had to admit to not have been unfazed by the care and affection Anduin bore for him.

But Anduin was watching him with even more focus than usual, right now, and Khadgar was starting to get uneasy under the intensity of his stare. When Anduin diverted his gaze, instead turning to the vast fields which unraveled around them, filled with all the scents of summer flowers, Khadgar breathed easier. That was, until Anduin turned back towards him, a mischievous gleam in his eye, and stood up.

Both Taria and Khadgar looked at him in surprise.

“Wait for me,” Anduin told them, before he set off.

Taria sent an inquisitive glance to Khadgar, but he shrugged. Light knew what had gotten into Anduin now.

When he still wasn’t back after ten minutes, and the kids had already come back from the river, exhausted and happy, to sit down beside their mother, and started eating, Khadgar worried.

“I’m going to look for him,” he said to Taria, standing up.

He set off in the same direction Anduin had, hoping he could see him somewhere. He wandered for a while through the flower fields, picking up effortlessly on Anduin’s trail through the plants. When he finally found him, Khadgar was dumbfounded.

Branches and twigs had found their way into Anduin’s hair, sticking up from the knots. He had leaves stuck in his clothes and hair, even one that had somehow stuck to his cheek. In his hand, Anduin held a bouquet of various wild flowers, dazzling in the myriad of colors they created. Blues, teds, yellows… Anduin was currently picking up yet another kind, and he had not yet realized Khadgar’s presence. 

When he snickered, unable to resist at the sight of the disheveled Anduin, he started, almost dropping his bouquet.

“Khadgar!” he exclaimed, standing up hastily, and he hid the flowers behind his back.

Khadgar cocked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” he decided to indulge Anduin in his game.

“Nothing,” Anduin answered.

Khadgar hummed, unimpressed. “What’s that behind your back?”

“Oh, that?” and Anduin presented the bouquet, looking awfully pleased with himself. Khadgar laughed. “It’s for you,” Anduin added.

Khadgar sobered up. He was stunned, actually. At first, the sight of Lothar picking flowers had seemed comical to him; then, endearing as he figured he was probably going to offer them to his sister; but now, being told they were for him… Khadgar did not know how to react.

“Do you like them?” Anduin asked, unsure.

Khadgar stared speechless.

“No, of course, this was silly,” Anduin fumbled, and he looked around as if wondering where he should run to, cheeks gradually reddening.

“No!” Khadgar exclaimed. “I… I love them.”

Anduin grinned, and Khadgar answered in the like. “I just didn’t picture you as the romantic type, I guess.”

Anduin had the nerve to act humbled, even as he stepped closer and closer to Khadgar until they were a breath away from each other. Khadgar gazed up at him, nerves running through his veins.  
“I am when it’s worth it,” Anduin whispered. He picked Khadgar’s hand up and pressed the bouquet in his palm. Khadgar’s fingers closed under the press of Anduin’s own. Then, Anduin smirked, and walked away.

When Khadgar eventually found his way back to where they had set up the picnic, he was greeted by the sight of Adariall and Varian focusing with utmost precision on removing the twigs and leaves that had stuck in Anduin’s hair. Taria was laughing freely, and Anduin was too. Khadgar joined them in their laughter, setting the bouquet of wild flowers next to him on the tablecloth. Anduin glanced at him, and Khadgar smiled, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Raphi's Valentine's Day art which inspired me for this prompt (I promise you, it's adorable)  
> http://majaraya.tumblr.com/post/170891061481/i-cant-believe-it-has-been-more-than-a-year-and
> 
>  
> 
> Next: warm blankets when it's cold


	12. blankets

##### 12\. warm blankets when it’s cold

Khadgar snuggled deeper under his blanket, trying desperately to cover every inch of his body with it. He was failing. Already he could feel the cold seeping through a hundred holes, hitting his skin and freezing him to the bone. Eventually, he gave up, and turned his attention back to the open book in front of him. When he arrived at the end of the page, however, he realized he had two problems. One, that in order to turn the page, he had to release at least one hand from the blanket; two, that the blanket was slowly slipping from his shoulders despite his best efforts.

He sighed loudly. Unwilling to remove the cover so he could turn the page, he stubbornly stayed put, feeling the blanket slip further and further down until the point where it would simply fall to the ground and Khadgar would be defenseless against the cold. Not that the blanket helped much, he thought as he shivered once again. There was a gust of wind, and Khadgar’s teeth clacked. He watched with widening, desperate eyes as the previous page started to turn, and a sudden gust of wind definitely sealed Khadgar’s hope of ever finding his page again. The pages turned and turned and turned before settling down.

Khadgar could have wept.

He was suddenly surrounded by warmth. He first delighted in the feeling, before his eyes snapped opened, and he turned. A new blanket had been set on his shoulders, by none other than Anduin Lothar. His kind eyes were crinkled as he gazed down at Khadgar.

“Feeling better?”

Khadgar’s cheeks turned hot. “Much,” he said.

“You do know the library is the coldest place in the Hold right now? All this wide open place with only books and the least torches possible…”

Khadgar was sour, having turned back to his book. He still hated to release one hand so he could try and find his page again, so instead he just glared at the books. Anduin leaned in, and Khadgar yelped as he took notice of his face, inches away from his.

“Let’s not even mention the fact that you’re all alone, here, devoid of _any_ human warmth…”

Anduin glanced at him, mirth clear in his smile.

“Fine,” Khadgar said.

He stood up, tightening his hold around the two blankets. The one Anduin had brought him had obviously been warmed by the heat of a fire, and Khadgar had to admit he yearned for that same heat to hit his skin.

Anduin chuckled at him. Khadgar imagined he must have been quite the sight, huddled as he was in two layers of blanket. He glared at the man as he shuffled towards the door.

“Should I take the book?” he heard Anduin call behind him.

Khadgar came to a stop. Slowly, he turned around.

“No,” he said in a disbelieving tone.

Anduin smirked. “Oh, so my company will suffice you?”

Khadgar rolled his eyes and exited the room without a word.

He heard Anduin’s laughter behind him, as he jogged to catch up with him. As they reached Anduin’s quarters, pleasantly warmed by the fire in the hearth, Khadgar sighed. He made a bee-line towards the fire, setting down in front of it. Anduin joined him moments later, holding two steaming cups of Hot Apple Cider. Khadgar accepted the drink with a whispered thanks. He thought Anduin would sit beside him, but instead, he felt him sit behind him, his long legs framing Khadgar and his strong arms encircling him. Khadgar let himself settle against Anduin’s chest, and his warmth envelop his freezing limbs. Anduin turned his head so he could kiss him on the cheek, his beard tickling Khadgar.

“You good?” he whispered.

“I’m good,” Khadgar whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you've liked it, it would make my day!
> 
> Next: you are so loved


	13. love

##### 13\. you are so loved

_It’s the loneliness. It makes us weak._

Khadgar closed his eyes as the voice of his mentor washed over him. It had been two years since he had gazed into his dying eyes, glowing with the last remnants of the arcane magic he had used to open the portal to Stormwind. Many things had changed since then. Khadgar had refused the title of Guardian, Medivh’s example having been more than enough to comfort him in his previous decision of leaving the Kirin Tor. He had offered his services as a mage counsel to the Stormwind’s throne, staying at Anduin’s and Taria’s sides, where he knew he belonged.

Bells tolled outside, and Khadgar took a deep breath. Yes, he knew it was here he belonged, in Stormwind, protecting the city and its citizens for as long as he was able, with Anduin at his sides. They had lost so much in the First War, but they had also found each other. Khadgar stared at himself in the mirror, at the delicate embroidery on his suit’s lapel, blue and gold, and his white bow-tie. His hair had been groomed and he almost couldn’t recognize himself with how smart he looked. He smiled.

The door opened behind him and he turned to see Taria, wearing a beautiful purple dress. He was sure she was going to outshine him today, despite it being his day. His, and Anduin’s.

“Ready?” Taria asked him. Her kind eyes admired his outfit, and he knew she was congratulating herself on her choice. He had had to trust her on it, but he couldn’t say he was disappointed.

As they made their way through the Light Cathedral’s corridor, Khadgar’s heart began to flutter. They were getting closer and closer with every step they took and Khadgar felt his hands get clammy. They stopped in front of the huge double doors. Taria offered him her arm and he hooked his around hers. She smiled reassuringly at him. He took a deep breath and the doors opened.

The notes of the organ filled his ears as silence fell over the crowd. But Khadgar did not hear it, nor did he see every head turn towards him. He only had eyes for Anduin, standing at the end of the aisle. He was breath-taking, and judging by the stricken look on his face, Khadgar knew he thought the same of himself.

Taria let go of him, coming to stand to the side as Khadgar walked up to Anduin. The priest began his speech, but neither Anduin nor Khadgar were listening to him. They exchanged a couple of awkward smile, feeling the weight of the gazes on them, but they were grounded by the hold they had on each other’s hands.

The rings fit perfectly as they each took their turn slipping it on the other’s finger. The crowd cheered, confetti was launched in the air, everyone clapped.

Losing himself into Anduin’s gaze, Khadgar knew:

He was so _loved_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: octobers


	14. Octobers

14\. Octobers

Khadgar was hiding in the library.

Well, he wasn’t hiding, exactly, more that he had not told anyone he was going to the library and he had not left ever since he had gotten there, about six hours ago. Plus, the library wasn’t the best hiding place for him, everyone knew of his ability to stay there for hours on end, buried in a book. The place was gigantic anyway, rivaled only by Karazhan and Dalaran. If anyone wanted to find him, they knew to look for him in the library.

So, Khadgar wasn’t hiding. Except that he was. Every time he heard footsteps or any sound, he would start, looking around on alert, and relocate to another row of shelves. He had done that multiple times already ever since the morning, his mind busier with listening to the cracks and thumps around him than the page he had been staring at without reading for a good half hour.  
Why was he hiding? It was his birthday. And Khadgar hated his birthday.

He had dreaded the arrival of October, knowing it meant his birthday was also getting close. For a reason unknown to him, the whole of the royal family had been made aware of the date, and the Keep had progressively slipped into a festive state, and Khadgar loathed it. He didn’t want a party, he didn’t want to be wished a happy birthday, he didn’t even want a happy birthday, at all. He didn’t want a birthday.

Anduin, and along with him Varian and Adariall who wouldn’t miss an opportunity for cake, had thought differently. It had been clear Khadgar, despite his protest, wouldn’t avoid having his birthday celebrated. Khadgar didn’t understand why they had been so adamant about it, but the point was, they had, and now Khadgar was hiding from them.

To no avail.

He hadn’t realized the large figure sneaking up from behind him until he was being hauled up in the air, cries of laughter from the two children filling the quiet space of the library, and Anduin’s gruff voice echoing among the books.

“Come on, you bookworm! We’ve played that game for too long, now, don’t you think.”

“Anduin, please!” Khadgar cried out, stomach falling to his feet. 

But Anduin wasn’t listening. He carried him throughout the Keep under the laughing gazes of the guards and the visitors, Khadgar having accepted his fate, a frown set on his face. He was set down unceremoniously on a chair in the royal mess hall. Taria was already sitting there, a gracious smile on her face. Khadgar was fuming. He glared daggers at Anduin as he took his own seat in front of him. The two children arrived running into the room, sobering up considerably as they noticed their mother’s scolding gaze. They sat, trying their best to look like two little angels and fooling no one.

“Well,” Taria announced. “Now that we’re all gathered here, we can start the feast.”

The meal was delicious, the cake even more so, and Adariall and Varian were over the moon. Khadgar managed to take some enjoyment out of the conversation and meal, despite his bad mood. He acted more out of politeness than any genuine pleasure, but he had no doubt Taria and Anduin saw right through him, even as they glanced at him appreciatively. When the meal was over, and Khadgar decided had indulged them for long enough, he started standing up.

“Sit,” Anduin’s commanding voice ordered him.

Khadgar glanced up in surprise. Taria seemed unfazed, but by the way she hastily stood up, thanking them and leading her son and daughter out of the room, Khadgar gathered Anduin had conspired with her before the meal. Khadgar sat back down, not bothering with hiding his wrath as he glared at Anduin. The older man held his gaze with calm.

“Care to explain?” he asked softly.

Khadgar could feel his anger spike up at the words at the same time as he felt himself melt under the kindness of that gaze. He sighed deeply.

“I just,” he tried. He swallowed and started again: “The Kirin Tor comes to take the children on their sixth birthday. That’s the way it is done. My parents used to hold parties for us. On my sixth birthday, I knew something was off because they were overly happy, as if they were acting. When the mages knocked on the door, I understood why. I’ve never celebrated a birthday since.”

Khadgar finished in a whisper. He didn’t dare look up at Anduin. He heard his chair scraped the floor as it was pushed back, and Anduin rounded the table. He put his hands on Khadgar’s shoulder, forcing him to lift his head up so they could look at each other.

“Oh, Khadgar,” he breathed out. He leaned to kiss his forehead. “I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell sooner?”

Khadgar shook his head. He had not answer to this question.

“Khadgar, that was in the past. You’re not at the Kirin Tor anymore. Let us replace those tragic memories with new, happier ones.”

Khadgar sniffed, his heart constricting with happiness and thankfulness.

“Ok,” he whispered.

Anduin pulled him into a hug. They exited the room hand in hand and Khadgar let himself be led. They stopped in front of the door.

“Alright?” Anduin asked him.

Khadgar smiled dazzlingly and nodded. Anduin beamed, and opened the door. They were assaulted with the sound of cheers and music, confetti exploding in the air. Khadgar’s eyes widened as he took it all in: all their friends had been gathered for the occasion, Khadgar noticed Varis and Karos to the side, the old librarian, the mages with whom Khadgar worked closely in Stormwind, soldiers he had met thanks to Anduin.

Khadgar turned to Anduin, eyes full of glitters.

“You did this..?”

Anduin grinned, obviously happy with himself. And he had all the reason to be, Khadgar thought, his heart soaring with joy. Khadgar kissed him right here and there, eliciting another wave of cheering.

“Thank you,” Khadgar whispered against Anduin’s lips.

Anduin kissed him back, hard and quick.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of at a loss what to write for "Octobers" so I cheated and made it a birthday prompt x)
> 
> Next: 15. staying up all night and sleeping in


	15. night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with these little ficlets! Hope you'll enjoy this one

15\. staying up all night and sleeping in

Anduin pushed the door open, surprised to see the curtains were still closed and the room drenched in darkness. Silence reigned inside and he quietly closed the door behind him. He widened his eyes while he waited to get accustomed to the dark. He discarded his boots, his belt and vest, leaving him in slacks and his shirt. He made his way bare footed through the room and towards the bed.

The closer he got, the clearer he could hear the soft snores coming from the bed. Anduin smothered a smile. The blankets lifted with every breath Khadgar took, snuggled underneath, his hands gripping the edge of the sheets tightly. His hair, which had gotten quite long in the past few months, was sprawled around his head on the pillow. He was fast asleep.

Anduin sat beside him, picking one strand of hair between two fingers and marveling at its softness. He lightly brushed Khadgar’s cheek, smiling at the way Khadgar flinched in his sleep, eyes scrunching up and mouth twitching. His lips opened on a sigh and he settled back into sleep right away.

Anduin proceeded to remove his trousers and shirt as quietly as he could, careful not to jostle Khadgar too much.

They had stayed up far too late last night. 

First, they had gone out and got piss drunk, in a way neither of them had dared done ever since all that had happened. They had both felt their responsibilities asked of them that they be examples of righteousness and good behavior. Anduin had missed getting drunk more than he should probably admit.

Then, they had tried going back to the Keep, but they had had to admit they wouldn’t have made it in the state they had been in. So here they had been, staggering through Stormwind’s streets, and Light knew how they had gone from the Dwarven district-- _It’s where they have the best beer, c’mon!_ \--to the canals, feet hanging from the wooden platform above the water, watching the moonlight reflecting on the still water.

“You know they say there’s an alligator in Stormwind’s canals?” Anduin had said.

“No way,” Khadgar had sounded amazed.

“Wanna check?”

That had been the stupid idea. But Khadgar had had that crazy gleam he sometimes got in his eyes and had jumped. Anduin had stared, dumbfounded, after him as Khadgar swam away in a few powerful strokes.

“When did you learn to swim?” he had called out.

Khadgar had answered with a laugh and kept swimming. Anduin had had no choice but to follow. It had really been the middle of the night, and nobody was out in the streets, curtains drawn and doors closed, nobody paying attention to the two of them, drenched and dizzy with the remnants of alcohol and exhilaration. They had not found the gator, but then again maybe that had been for the best.

But they had made their way to Stormwind’s Keep as the sun was rising. They had sat at the top of the stairs leading to the Keep, watching the sun light fire to the sea, watching the boats on the horizon. It had been a good night but they were exhausted. Khadgar had headed straight to his room and his bed. Anduin had not had the luxury to do so.

He had not planned to be out all night, but he had had to face the consequences as the day went and people asked more of him. He did his best, his warrior training coming in helpful to deal with tiredness. You couldn’t be tired on a battlefield. Finally, he had been let off and he had considered going to his own quarters to pass out on his bed but the thought of Khadgar had made his step sway.

Anduin slipped underneath the covers, shuffling close to Khadgar’s heat. The younger man woke up slightly, murmuring his name. Anduin shushed him. Khadgar turned around in his arms so they were face to face, sharing a lazy kiss. Anduin could feel the day’s exhaustion slip out of him and himself slip into sleep as Khadgar’s lips drew him closer. He felt the chuckle in Khadgar’s throat, realized how _awake_ Khadgar was compared to him. He tried to smile but he was falling asleep.

“Sleep, my love. I’ll be here when you wake up,“ Khadgar’s voice lulled him.

He pressed a kiss to his temple but Anduin did not even feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: water balloon fights


	16. water balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with these small fics! i've missed them  
> warning: extreme fluff overload ahead

16\. water balloon fights

The balloon exploded in the air, drenching everyone in a ten feet radius. Over the screams and laughs, Anduin’s voice rose: “That’s cheating you magic weaving bas—“ “Language!” interrupted Taria with all the grace of a mother and the authority of a queen. Anduin muttered under his breath, sending daggers towards the guilty mage who was doing his best not to burst out laughing.

These were the first few days of summer. Stormwind had not seen such lovely weather all year. Everyone, from nobles to craftsmen to vendors were out in the street to share this special moment together: the annual water balloon fight. It was the best way to release all the heat which had invaded the streets and the homes in just a few days. Only a week before it had been raining sporadically, winds keeping every citizen wary even when the sun shone. Today, it was almost as if they missed the rain.

Water droplets glistened and gleamed in the sunlight and the streets were rainbows on which children ran and screamed, delighted by the game. Adults were only slightly less joyful, finding some of their childish innocence back as balloons were filled with more water and passed from hand to hand until they found a new victim. Alone, Khadgar stood unvanquished by the dozen of balloons Anduin had tried to hit him with since the beginning of the fight. Every single one of them had been expertly dodged or otherwise avoided by the mage. Anduin, on his part, had received at least four balloons directly in the face from Khadgar.

Yelling out of frustration, Anduin decided to ditch the balloons and just leap for Khadgar, hoping he would be more successful in catching him in a race rather than in a water balloon fight. Khadgar could just dive under arms and legs to escape the enraged warrior but what Anduin lacked in swiftness he more than made do in presence and people moved out of his way when they saw him head their way.

Eventually they found themselves in a vacated small street, away from the crowd and the noise and the occasional stray balloon. Out of breath because of how much he was laughing, Khadgar stopped and turned around, catching Anduin off-guard by the wideness of his smile.

“Come on, old man, keep up!” laughed Khadgar.

“What did you just say?” Anduin exclaimed.

A giggle escaped Khadgar who walked backwards as Anduin walked towards him, both their breath coming out in loud huffs. Khadgar’s back hit a wall and Anduin crowded him. Adrenaline rushing through their blood, they rested their foreheads together, reveling in the quiet of the street.

“Did you really call me ‘old man’? I’ll show you what this old man can do—“

Anduin went for Khadgar’s side, trying to tickle him but Khadgar kept dodging and stopping his jabs. “Sta-a-ahp!” Khadgar guffawed. “Say sorry,” Anduin teased. “No!” “Say you’re sorry!” Anduin’s amused gaze met Khadgar’s daring one. Anduin dove to catch Khadgar’s lips in a quick kiss. “Say sorry,” he repeated. 

Khadgar giggled, leaning up to get another kiss, and another one in between bouts of laughter until Anduin forgot what he wanted Khadgar to be sorry for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: making babies smile


	17. babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff. Enjoy:)

17\. making babies smile

Today was the beginning of Children’s week. Champions of the Alliance congregated to Stormwind with only one thing on their mind: to make the dream of an orphan come true for the week. Of course, the children loved it. The war had made many of them orphans- too many. The champions could not officially adopt them, since their duties and the ongoing war meant they were constantly asked to the battlefront or to help the war effort in varied ways. But even though, the week was a nice respite from the constant threat of invasions and death. Everyone appreciated the occasion to do some good and make some orphan children happy. 

Everyone, but Khadgar. There was an orphanage at Dalaran, where all the children who did not have a strong magical ability grew up. These children were rarely ever adopted. Khadgar was six when he was given to the Kirin Tor, he could barely remember his parents’ voice. Instead, it was replaced by the Archmages’ stern advice or their yelled out rebukes. In all the ways that mattered, he was an orphan. But nobody was ever there to take care of him, even for one week out of the year. Dalaran did not host any Children’s Week, for to have done so would have been preposterous, considering all the young mage novitiates had been forcibly orphaned in order to enter the great mage academy. For this reason, Khadgar hated Children’s week.

Last year he had been unable to attend, stuck as he was on a mission to Stranglethorn Vale which had almost ended up with him returning with an arm missing. When Anduin had pointed out how sorry he was that Khadgar had missed Children’s week, he had done his best to look disappointed. He knew how important it was to Anduin, whose only son Callan had had to grow up without his mother and with an absent father more interested in managing the troop and drinking booze. Khadgar knew how much Anduin blamed himself for Callan’s death, and how he tried to find some absolution in taking care of an orphan for the duration of the week. Anduin had been so excited to have a child, and yet his birth had been overshadowed by his wife’s death and the Trolls raid getting closer and closer every time. Khadgar would never want to spoil Anduin’s happiness at being able to make a child happy.

But Khadgar just couldn’t do what Anduin did. No matter how many excuses he came up with, however, this year Khadgar found himself at the steps of the orphanage, joyful cries from the infants filling the courtyard as the champions conversed and met with the orphan they would have to look after. The children loved to be able to meet their heroes despite knowing this was only temporary and that in a week’s time, they would be back at the orphanage, waiting to be truly adopted. 

As Khadgar hesitated at the door of the orphanage, Anduin found his hand and squeezed it tightly. They shared a look, a silent question and Khadgar nodded. He had seen the joy on Anduin’s face the last time as he recounted all that had occurred during the week Khadgar was away. He wanted to see it again. For Anduin’s sake, he stepped inside.

Immediately, Anduin was greeted by Orphan Matron Nightingale, who barely spared Khadgar a glance. As she dragged Anduin away, Khadgar loitered by the door, wondering whether he should just leave and wait for Anduin at the Keep instead. He glanced around the room, gazing at the orphans’ face, but what he saw surprised him. In all their faces he did not see the same sadness he himself felt reflected. Instead, an intense joy illuminated their faces, and whenever they glanced at Anduin, they glowed with admiration for the great commander. Faintly, Khadgar wondered whether he looked as wonder-struck as them whenever he caught Anduin watching him.

Glancing around, Khadgar noticed fearful eyes staring right at him. He started, looking around guiltily as if anyone would judge him for making a baby look so terrified, but no one was paying attention to him. His heart constricting, he realized nobody was paying attention to the child either. Turning his gaze to the child again, Khadgar slowly realized that she – Khadgar could only guess – wasn’t afraid of him but rather of the noise surrounding her. She couldn’t have been more than a year old, wrapped in a tight yellow blanket and sat in a crib. Khadgar only hesitated for a minute before he stepped forward.

Although the child was staring at him warily, she seemed to relax as he got closer. Unsure what to do, Khadgar sat on his heels next to her crib. He was surprised at how quiet she was being, considering the fear which still widened her eyes. He would have expected such a small baby to have been crying her eyes out. Khadgar was suddenly reminded of himself, six years old and lost in the huge dormitory filled with the snores of young mages, how he had wanted to scream and cry but stopped himself knowing it was no use. Could she be thinking the same, despite being so much younger?

Ignoring the pang of hurt in his chest, Khadgar reached out with his hand, stroking the baby’s cheek. Her eyes finally stopped jumping around and focused on him. He could sense her relaxing even more under the attention. Khadgar smiled.

Anduin found him ten minutes later, pulling faces at the baby girl in her crib and reveling in her laughter. His eyes shone with undiluted mirth as he played with her. All the sadness and wariness which had plagued him for days was gone, melted like ice under the sun when confronted with this little girl’s smile. Anduin’s hand tightened around the one of the small boy whom he had just met and who would spend the rest of the week with him. He was a quiet boy, with big brown eyes which reminded him eerily of another orphan boy.

Anduin watched for long silent minutes before he decided to make his presence known. When Khadgar turned towards him, face falling the second he understood he would have to leave the baby behind, Anduin regretted speaking up. But then, Khadgar noticed the boy standing by his side. He had cowered behind Anduin’s legs, hiding from the mage’s gaze. A soft smile graced Khadgar’s lips and he greeted the boy, who answered as quietly. 

“Are you ready to go home with us?” Khadgar asked him, and Anduin’s heart had never felt so full.

The little boy nodded quickly, his grip on Lothar’s pants loosening. When Khadgar extended a hand, the boy gripped it without hesitation. With a last stroke across the baby girl’s cheek, Khadgar stood up, looking up at Anduin. He smiled slowly and Anduin smiled back. They left the orphanage together, the boy in between them, happily chattering now he was comfortable with the both of them. Perhaps Children’s week wasn’t so dreadful, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: movie marathons


	18. movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin is an old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... self-indulgent

##### 18\. movie marathons

“No!”

“Come on!”

“How many times do I have to say it?”

“Just one more!”

“I said no.”

Khadgar pouted and folded his arms on his chest, losing ten years in the process. Anduin sighed. He was scared of checking his watch to see what time it was. All he knew was that it was way fucking too late and, despite the fact tomorrow was Sunday and neither of them had work, he couldn’t stand another two and a half hours on this couch.

“Whatever,” Anduin said, “you can damn well watch your movie alone if you want, I’m going to bed!”

Anduin turned around, not waiting for Khadgar to answer from where he was still snuggled under a million of blankets and about half that number of pillows. Anduin didn’t really know how he did it, since the apartment was heated and, if Anduin was honest, a little too much for April. But Khadgar liked it when he was surrounded by warm, fluffy, cozy things, which was probably why most nights found him curled in impossible ways around Anduin’s sweating body. (Anduin didn’t mind it that much, but he did like complaining.)

The bedroom door slammed shut behind him, effectively blocking out the sound of the TV stuck on the main title sequence to _Pride and Prejudice_ , which they’d just finished. There was a whole stack of unseen movies still on the coffee table. Anduin had indulged Khadgar, because it was endearing to see him tear up at the end of each and every Jane Austen film adaptation, but there was just so much of it Anduin could bear to watch.

He had hoped Khadgar would relent once Anduin started voicing his tiredness and irritation, and yet he had somehow gotten roped up into watching another and then another movie again, until he finally could not take anymore. Even then, Khadgar had insisted. His bright brown eyes showed no sign of fatigue and his excitement seemed even greater than at the beginning of the evening.

Anduin yanked at his clothes angrily, wanting to slide in bed as fast as possible so he could close his eyes and go to sleep. In times like this, Anduin truly felt the age difference that separated the two of them and sometimes felt unbridgeable. Somehow, more than Khadgar’s stubbornness, which was actually one of the reasons why Anduin loved him so, it was Anduin’s own inability to stay up this late anymore which infuriated him. He felt bad about snapping at his partner like he just had, because Khadgar wasn’t to blame. Anduin’s anger was entirely directed at himself but it was way too late for reason anyway.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to hear the TV turn off and the door open behind him. Only when Khadgar hands covered his shaking ones did he stop tugging at his shirt’s sleeve where it had caught in the bend of his arm. If he had continued, all he could have managed would have been to tear the fabric rather than removing the shirt. Anduin’s shoulder sagged as Khadgar helped him out of the garment and then proceeded to remove his pants as well.

It really was too fucking late.

Eventually, they were both in boxers and underneath the covers, close together but barely touching, staring at the ceiling.

Khadgar turned his head towards Anduin’s and whispered: “I’m sorry.”

Anduin let his head fall on the pillow, staring at Khadgar’s youthful face that would not show an ounce of tiredness come the morning, his cheeks which seemed to not have lost all their baby fat yet (even though he knew they had), the perfectly flawless skin without a single age line. 

Anduin smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry too. I got angry at you for nothing.”

Khadgar smiled a little, obviously feeling bad.

Anduin shifted his whole body so he was lying on his side and let his hand find Khadgar’s hips, simply resting there. Sometimes he wondered why the younger man would want to stay with him, who often felt old and withered and worthless, his body showing the effect of aging, the weight of sorrow and the excessive use of alcohol. Where he had been strong and muscled, now he was podgy and floppy. Of course, whenever he complained about it, Khadgar would retort that that made him soft and comfy, perfect for hugs and 5pm naps when Khadgar laid his head on his belly and snored. Khadgar loved him like he was, but sometimes even that wasn’t enough.

“You could’ve still watched another,” he told Khadgar, trying to shake off the thoughts, but he wasn’t really successful.

Khadgar snorted.

“And disturb your beauty sleep? Nah. Besides,” he added as he shuffled closer, nuzzling Anduin’s neck with his nose, “no amount of blankets can compete against you.”

Anduin closed his arms around his lover, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. Maybe it was the hour, or the fact that despite him not having worded any of it, Khadgar seemed to have sensed his insecurities and tried to prove them wrong, but Anduin felt how much Khadgar loved him in this moment.

Overwhelmed, Anduin pressed his lips against Khadgar’s, quick and hard. He felt Khadgar’s surprise, the soft chuckle and easy acceptance of the kiss as it was returned almost immediately.

All of Anduin’s previous anger had disappeared, he realized it now, from the moment Khadgar had stepped into the room after him. The insidious thoughts were still there, but they were muffled now by the sheer love that Anduin could feel overflowing from his heart 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Khadgar said, lips stretching in a contented smile stretching.

Anduin settled more comfortably under the covers. Khadgar’s eyes had closed and not reopened during the kiss, and Anduin could tell he was already starting to doze. Closing his own eyes, Anduin breathed in deeply, and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: 19. foreign cities, languages, people & foods


	19. foreign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dalaran became a neutral city in the year 27 with Wrath of the Lich King, many many years after Lothar's death, so just imagine that Lothar didn't die or that he came back somehow)

##### 19\. foreign cities, languages, people & foods

The first thing that hits him is the noise. It’s pouring out from everywhere around him in waves, surrounding him, deafening. People talking, shouting, walking, running, laughing. The air rushing as powerful wings propel giant animals up in the sky, the gentle pops of teleportation spells.

Next are the colors: brilliant, vibrant, abundant. Colors everywhere, on everything, people’s clothes, the painted walls, the flapping banners of distant kingdoms. It’s all here, merging together into a discordant picture and Anduin blinks.

The smells are a close third. They’re overwhelming, filling Anduin’s lungs until he’s saturated. They’re warm, sharp, delicious and violent. He feels light-headed with just one breath and it’s like he’s never had to use his senses before – not really, at least – until he’s had to use them here.

Dalaran. City of wonders, high above the sky, welcoming heroes and thieves of any and all corners of the world. 

There’s a hand on his arm and a familiar voice in his ear and he’s being led away from Krasus Landing.

“Come on.”

Inside the building is a little quieter, although he’s being passed by kodos and elekks alike and he’s pretty sure this dragon should not attempt to pass under the archs in order to enter the city in itself. Actually, he’s pretty sure no mount should be allowed inside, but no rules have ever been allowed to be put into place in Dalaran. Ever since the city became the crossroad of Azeroth, its face had been irremediably changed from the time it had been solely the Kirin Tor’s bastion. Nowadays, the Kirin Tor rules over the city only in theory, hidden away in their hold, as Horde and Alliance mingle in the streets.

Despite its important role in international affairs, Anduin had never set foot in it. Until today.

They emerge into a busy street and are almost run over by a mammoth. Anduin lurches backwards, grabbing onto Khadgar’s hands and pulling him away sharply. The younger man stumbles into his arms and he hits the back of his head against the wall. Stars dance in front of his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Khadgar worries.

Anduin lets out a disbelieving laugh which quickly turns into a full fit of giggles. He can’t help it – it’s all too unbelievable and overwhelming for him. Khadgar stares at him, dumbfounded, until he joins in his laughter. They are both out of breath when they finally calm down.

Anduin tightens his hold around Khadgar’s waist, bringing him flush against his chest. Khadgar looks at him curiously, but Anduin has his eyes set on the sky, dancing as he notices the myriads of creatures passing through the space above them. Despite living in Stormwind, the capital of the Alliance, Anduin has never seen anything quite like this. The sheer variety of tongues he can hear around him is enough to make his head spin. It is marvelous. 

He looks down to see Khadgar watching him, a small smile gracing his lips. His eyes are creased with happiness.

Anduin releases him but grasps his hand tightly in his instead.

“Come on. Let’s go meet those mages of yours,” he tells Khadgar.

The younger man rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. Hand in hand, they set off in direction of the Violet Hold, delving into the crowded street of Dalaran, capital of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: 20. those “this never leaves the room” moments


End file.
